


Go With The Flow

by nicestories



Category: Splatoon, Splatoon 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum Inflation, Cunnilingus, Drug Use, F/M, Femdom, Hermaphrodites, Shota, Shotacon, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicestories/pseuds/nicestories
Summary: "Aunt Flow" shows she's not always a softie when she catches a naughty shoplifter. I'm sure she'll extract payment from them one way or another.





	Go With The Flow

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning to make multiple versions of this, such as a girl version, and versions for each wherein things get much rougher and more extreme and violent and the whole "some sea slugs are hermaphrodites with venomous penis spines they stab each other with" thing would be more deeply explored, but i lost my evil horny energy, so you'll have to make do with just this initial version.
> 
> Sorry I didn't bother giving the inkling a name, but hopefully it remains clear who is who. you know how things can be - scenes seem so clear in your head but risk becoming muddled without intense rereads and editing.

Once upon a time, there was a cocky little inkling who thought he had everything figured out. All the gear he could want was at his fingertips, with a quick tug or a snip, the anti-shoplifting tags were gone and he could stroll out easy peasy. With all the inklings clamoring for stuff, it was simple to disappear into the crowd.

His favorite place to lift free gear from was Headspace. Flow the sea-slug shopkeeper seemed so spacey and laid back, he sometimes wondered if he could just load up armfuls of gear and walk out with it, but the watchful eyes of their weird little shrimp who lived in her hair (or was that her hat? or her head?) made him think twice about anything so bold. Still, he managed to snag the most easy loot from there, shrimp or no shrimp.

Sometimes Flow herself would walk up and ask him if he needed help finding anything. This sort of thing was always a shoplifter's greatest test, keeping cool in the face of questioning! He always managed to politely brush off the hippie slug. He was confident he didn't arouse any suspicion in her. She always looked at people funny, right? He was sure he'd be able to skim free junk from Headspace for as long as he wanted with no problem.

He was terribly mistaken.

It was one day close to closing time. He probably shouldn't have hung around that long in the first place, as the flow of busy shoppers he used as cover would dwindle. "Oh squiddo, I recognize you! We've got to talk about the state of your aura, little dude!" Flow exclaimed as she shuffled up to him and laid an insistent and sticky hand on his forearm.

 _Don't panic, don't lose your cool!_ He reminded himself, suppressing his urge to pull free and bolt. _Running would be like admitting guilt! You can get out of this no problem._

"Recognize me? Sorry m-ma'am, I don't shop here often, you must have me confused wit-"

Flow's sticky grip tightened. The clock chimed and the inkling couldn't pull away. Her shrimpy helper Craymond drifted off to shoo out the last few other shoppers and flip the shop's sign to "closed".

 _She's got me... maybe if I turn on the waterworks and grovel enough she'll back off?_ The Inkling boy's mind spun with possibilities for escape or forgiveness.

"Little dude..." Flow began softly. "You know what I'm gonna talk to you about. I really do respect the urge to stick it to the man and fight capitalism and all that, but I've also got to take care of myself. It's not just about me, though! Don't you see you're like, hurting yourself and harming your community by stealing fr..."

As Flow prattled on, the inkling concentrated on his saddest memories and tried to wrench up tears to get this lady to take pity on him and back off, all while she tugged him toward the shop's backrooms.

"...the state of your karma, man! You don't want to reincarnate as a salmonid or something, do you?" she continued yammering her half-baked guilt trip speech.

Flow finally tugged the boy into the backroom of Headspace, and yanked him in front of a bank of monitors.

"And on top of all that, I've got you on tape enough times to have you blacklisted from every shop in Inkopolis."

She was right. He swallowed back his tears as he watched recordings of himself on her dusty old security monitors, grabbing items, tugging off the alarm tags and scurrying away.

"I - I can't pay you back, I already sold or gave away most of the stuff I took, and spent the cash I got for it. Please don't get me blacklisted from the shops... an Inkling who can't shop doen't have a future! Please!" he blurted out in a panic.

He fell to his knees in front of Flow. "I... I made a mistake! Please, have m-mercy!"

Flow's expression softened into a smile. "Oh, you poor little scamp, how thoughtless I've been. You must be absolutely impoverished to need to stoop to such measures, no?" Flow inquired as she laid a sticky hand on his hair-tentacles and rubbed his head affectionately.

 _Hah! I did it! the old waterworks and begging routine saves me again..._ the inkling thought with silent triumph.

"Don't worry little man, I've got just the thing in mind to let you pay me back, if you're up for it?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Oh, I was just thinking you could do some very special work for me... have your parents or your teachers given you "the talk" yet, squiddo?" Flow asked with a curious head tilt.

The inkling nearly burst out laughing. What year did this lady think it was? He and all his friends had seen explicit fucking on computers and phones for years now, even if they hadn't been up for experimenting with one another yet.

"Don't worry, Ma'am, I kn-"

"Please, call me "auntie", would you?" Flow said as she led him to another backroom furnished with comfortable cushions, rugs, and wall hangings.

"Don't worry, auntie, I know all about that kinda stuff. You... you want to do it, with me?" He swallowed hard. He'd heard rumors that some inklings stooped to renting their bodies for cash. He and some of his friends had done a lot of talking about possible sexual goals and fantasies, but being suddenly taken in by an older woman like this was still an intimidating shock, especially knowing she had blackmail material on him.

"Sure I do, dude! Who wouldn't?" Flow said as she lit up a hookah in the center of the room and took a puff. "I spend all day watching you cuuute little inklings rushing to and fro, buying stuff, changing your outfits, showing off in your tight, tight shorts, who wouldn't want a taste, am I right? You smoke?" Flow passed a hookah pipe to the inkling.

"Um, what's in it?"

"Oh, something that'll help you feel real good." Flow reassured him.

Wanting to appear tough, he took a big puff and concentrated on not coughing. Still, he spluttered some smoke out when Flow lifted his shirt off him and started peeling him out of his tight wetsuit. This lady was thirsty for some squid dick!

Flow was shorter than an inkling, but when she pushed him back onto a cushion, finished peeling him out of his undersuit, and had her slimy slug hands all over him, he suddenly felt a lot smaller. "And you're all so athletic! You get sooo much exercise running around playing your little ink-squirting games, don't you!" Flow continued gushing praise as she felt his body top to bottom, squeezing and poking leaving a thin trail of sea slug slime everywhere she touched.

 _Damn, this slug is drooling all over me... this feels... really good!_ the inkling thought. He found Flow's exploration and adoration of his body pleasing, his ego being stroked.

Eventually Flow turned her attention to the inkling's already achingly hard dick. She quirked a smile. "Hmm, you've got some years of growing left to do, but I bet you'll be quite a catch someday." Flow kept up her gentle praise as she gave the inkling's dick a couple of gentle strokes.

"Ah, it's your auntie's turn now. Pay attention squiddo, it's time for the most hands-on biology lesson of your life!" Flow said as she began to shed her shawl and dress.

The inkling sat up and did indeed pay attention. He was a little worried that Flow's body would be an ugly, saggy, bloated, slimy mess, and that this experience would turn sour. Some of his crueler peers speculated as much about her body when they gossiped about Flow. He was relieved when a moderately attractive, shiny, squishy little body was unveiled before him. Flow's petite stature translated into a petite figure, but pleasantly plump and coated in a smooth sheen of slime due to her sluggy nature.

Flow slowly crawled on top of him, her single foot and trailing slug tail undulating weirdly and massaging his body as she came to rest with her cunt right in front of the pinned inkling's face.

"Let's not forget, squiddo, that you're here to start paying back a debt for all that dreadful thieving you did. Still, you'll learn a thing or two that may impress any future girlfriends of yours..." Flow purred as she reached down to part her pussy lips and plant herself onto the inkling's mouth.

The inkling took the cue and started licking. Flow encouraged him to reach in deeper with his tongue, suck on her fat, goopy clit, switch up his speed, direction, and pressure, instructing him in how to please her better. Globs of slime drooled off of Flow's body and out of her pussy. He didn't really want to, but the inkling couldn't help swallowing at least some. It seemed like a nasty thing to do at first, but the taste wasn't too bad, especially when he started getting used to it.

Maybe it was the single puff from the hookah he'd had, but the inkling began feeling very strange. His whole body tingled. His lips and tongue felt prickly as he continued slurping at Flow's slug pussy.

"Miss Flow, I'm-" he began

"Auntie." She reminded him.

"Auntie, I'm feeling weird. My mouth-"

"Don't worry, the venom from the penis spines isn't dangerous, especially not to a squid your size."

"Oh that's a reli- venom? Peni-"

The inkling watched in shock as Flow's fat, slimy clit lurched and inflated, thickening and extending.

"I thought you said you knew all about sex already, little squiddo? Didn't anyone tell you sea slugs are hermaphrodites?"

The inkling was speechless as Flow's cock continued to unsheathe itself and flopped heavily over his face, throbbing and drooling slimy cum.

"I have spines that have been pricking your mouth with little amounts of venom as youve been tending to my cunt. Does it feel good? I've been holding back, different partners react differently to it, I could dose you up with more..." Flow explained to the inkling as he watched tiny spines flex in and out of Flow's intimidating new dick.

"I, I, I don't know if I-" The inkling began, his eyes transfixed on Flow's whopping cock. He should be afraid. He was afraid. However, deep down inside him, new cravings were being born. _It's the drugs, It's the venom... I... I don't want..._ he tried to lie to himself.

"Don't worry, I've been gentle with you so far, haven't I? There's no need to be afraid of your sweet Aunt Flow!" Flow soothed the inkling as she flipped him over beneath her, scooting downwards. The Inkling struggled half-heartedly to unstick himself from beneath her. The cushion he was pinned to was positioned in front of a mirror. The Inkling merely had to look ahead to see himself being mounted by the little sea-slug, and watch everything she was about to do to him.

"Now I'm going to teach you about a little something called the prostate, it's a special little something that can be found right around... HERE!" Flow exclaimed as her slimy cock thudded easily up into the inkling's bowels. She hit her mark. The Inkling's struggles stopped abruptly with a gasp. Flow had indeed hit her mark and the inkling's body was shocked with a new pleasure it had never felt before.

"I knew you'd like it. Now sit tight and don't panic. You'll feel a little, heh, prick! Don't worry, Auntie Flow's venom is goood for you..." she stroked the inkling's head lovingly, cooing as she did her work.

The inkling felt numerous pricks inside him, in fact, followed by tingling and mild burning. "S-stop, Auntie..." he tried to protest, his body weak and his mind foggy.

"Auntie Flow knows how to use her venom to help good little boys feel extra good when she uses their little bums. Don't you want to feel extra good?" Flow asked, not stopping.

The inkling said nothing. Doubts, fears and desires battled within him. Part of him wanted to wrestle out from under the slug that was invading his ass, but another, rapidly growing part of him just wanted to surrender and go with the flow.

"Say you want your Aunt Flow to use you like the little cocksleeve you are."

"Wh-wha?"

Flow withdrew her penis spines and began slowly pumping in and out of the inkling's ass. Slowly, achingly slowly.

"Say it, squiddo, or I'll never speed up..."

The inkling's aching, leaking dick was pinned beneath him where he couldn't reach it, being ground into the cushion beneath his and Flow's combined weight. A different kind of pleasure was being stoked within his guts as Flow's slimy slug dick slowly stretched his poop chute and bumped against his venom-swollen prostate. The last vestiges of doubt, humiliation and shame fell away. He knew what he wanted, what he needed.

"Auntie Flow... please use me like the... little cocksleeve I am!"

Flow cooed in pleasure and gradually began stepping up her pace. "There's a good little butt-slut! Keep talking, keep telling your Aunt Flow how much you love her dick inside you."

It carried on like this for some time. Flow showered the inkling with alternating praise and humiliating insults. The inkling's excitement and pleasure was only further piqued by it. He had swallowed his pride and surrendered to the pleasure. He discovered the dark joy of being treated like a sex object, a toy, lowly fuckmeat. Every thrust of Flow's dick in and out of his hole further solidified his newfound love of being degraded and used. He began to eagerly parrot back Flow's demeaning words, engraving them into his heart. He bucked his ass back eagerly onto Flow's cock, begged her to go faster and harder.

"Oh, what a good little squid you are!" Flow gushed joyfully. "You've learned your rightful place so quickly! I'm close. Are you close? Well, doesn't matter, let's finish this."

Flow suddenly gripped the inkling's hair tentacles hard and yanked as she sped her fucking to a frenzied pace. Strings of sluggy slime flew to and fro. The inkling panted and squirmed as his ass was pounded with a ferocity and speed he'd have never before guessed the little sea slug shopkeeper to be capable of.

As she pumped away at him, she spoke.

"You want to reach down and pump your own dick, don't you little guy? Don't you dare do it! You don't deserve it. A fucktoy like you only deserves to cum from having your ass ruined, or not at all. Which will it be?"

In response, the little inkling below her moaned and slapped his ass backwards onto her cock, meeting her thrusts with more and more enthusiasm.

The inkling squirted his inky cum into the cushion he was pinned onto. He had masturbated before, but it was never as good as this. As Flow's surging cock turned his prostate into jelly within him his guts felt like boiling ink and the relief his ass-gifted orgasm gave him made him moan loudly like a wanton little whore. His hot cum squirted out so hard he imagined it would put an ink charge blaster to shame. As he began to come down from his pleasure, he took notice of Flow's orgasm.

Flow gurgled and burbled above him, still thrusting erratically even as her cock flexed and spilled jizz into her victim. Her cum just kept coming. The inkling felt his innards swell with the tremendous amount of cummy slug jelly the little shopkeeper was filling him with. His intestines, his stomach. He gasped and gulped as he felt a hot, rising tide coming up his throat. He pursed his lips and felt his cheeks swell with the flow of cum that erupted up within him. He gave up and let it spill out. He began to worry that he wouldn't be able to breathe...

Finally Flow slowed and finished, and the little inkling spluttered and caught his breath.

"Listen closely little pal, I want you to pinch your asshole closed as I pull out of you. Don't spill!" Flow instructed.

He obeyed. As her deflating slug dick withdrew, he pinched his punished sphincter closed and flexed his asscheeks closed as well, for good measure.

As Flow peeled the Inkling off of the cushion she had formerly pinned him to, strings of his own cum, Flow's jizz, and Flow's sticky slug slime clung off of him. She sat him up and kissed him, forcing her tongue into his mouth and swishing more slime around inside. He accepted it without question or resistance.

"Look at yourself, in the mirror." Flow turned his head for him. He beheld himself in the mirror. His belly was round and stretched tight with the volume of slimy cum Flow had filled him with. She stroked him adoringly, proud of what she had done to him.

A tiny, dying voice inside him gave a final warning. _I should be ashamed. I should be disgusted. I am encrusted in semen and slime. My body has been used and abused. I should... I should..._ and that voice faded away into nothing. Instead, the addicting memory of the intense pleasure he felt loomed large in his mind. He wanted to feel it again and again. Flow desired him and wanted him, and it felt good to be desired and wanted. He wanted to serve. He wanted to be used.

"Look how beautiful you are!" Flow exclaimed, with complete sincerity in her voice.

"Thank you, Auntie." The inkling responded, with complete sincerity in his.

Flow took a puff from the nearly-forgotten hookah pipe and passed it to her new little friend.

"Now, I want you to pull on your little clothes and walk home and go to bed with my cum inside you, because you're proud to have been a good little boy who takes all of his Auntie's cum, right?"

He nodded.

===

From then on, Flow had a very special new helper attending her needs in Headspace. He would help out with all the usual stuff, stocking shelves, helping customers, but he really did his best work helping Flow manage affairs in the back room. His friends saw him participating in Turf Wars and Splatfests less and less often as time passed and would say they felt bad for him, working all the time and missing out on all the fun, but he would just smile and assure them that working for Aunt Flow was the best choice he had made in a long time. He would even mention to his friends that Flow was thinking about hiring some more inklings, and that they should really consider submitting themselves.

 


End file.
